


2:30AM

by yongbora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other members mentioned in passing - Freeform, handong best girl, happy birthday dongie, yes it's missing dongie hours again when is it not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongbora/pseuds/yongbora
Summary: It's Handong's birthday, but this year she's the one with a surprise present for Bora (though it's definitely a gift for herself as well).
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	2:30AM

“Order for Handong!” 

Handong grabs the bag from the employee, bowing in thanks. As she walks out the door the delicious smell of chicken makes her inhale deeply, savoring it. It’s been way too long since she’s gotten to treat herself at her favorite restaurant. She’s enjoyed the months abroad immensely so far, but the familiar comfort food is refreshing, reminding her of home.

She inhales again, lifting the bag up towards her nose and sighing in satisfaction. It’s tempting to start digging in now as she walks, but Handong wants to make it back before she does. 

She pulls out her phone to check the time. Handong figures if Bora were to call today, it’d be about now, since she knows when her lunch breaks are. Hopefully she does, if not Handong isn’t sure what she’ll do instead of her current plan. Regardless of how badly she wants to talk with her today, she doubts she has the heart to wake Bora up if she was too tired to stay up this late.

Her phone suddenly switches to a picture of Bora’s over-the-top flirtatious smirk (Bora had stolen her phone to make that her contact photo way back when they first started dating, and Handong can’t bring herself to change it to this day. Even after they watched Tangled and Bora started calling that face her “smolder,” the picture still gives her such good feelings when it pops up, and reminds her of when they first met). Handong can’t fight the smile that forms on her own face. _Right on time._

Deciding she should probably stop staring at the photo and answer the call, she swipes. “Hey, babe.”

Bora doesn’t miss a beat. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dongie~~, happy birthday to you!” 

Handong’s grin grows. “Bora, it’s like two in the morning there, how do you still have so much energy?”

There’s a scoff on the other end of the line, and Handong can _see_ Bora’s offended face. “Gee, ‘thanks Bora! That’s so kind of you to stay up and sing to me on my birthday!’ ‘Oh you’re so welcome, anything for you my love.’”

Handong starts laughing, and when she doesn’t hear a response she just knows Bora’s pouting on her end. “Thank you. I love you too.” 

She feels Bora’s smile as her tone perks right back up. “There we go. So how’s my birthday girl? They spoiling you the way you deserve today?” 

Handong hums. “Well, they did give me an extra long break today, I’m actually on my way back to my room with some chicken right now. It’ll be nice not eating my lunch on set for once.”

“That’s good. I was worried I’d have to come over there myself to make sure.”

Handong rolls her eyes. “Ah yes, you know how much I love when you threaten to beat up people I work with.”

“Hey! Someone’s gotta keep them in line!”

“Right...” 

The conversation flows naturally from there as they update each other on what’s happening on their respective sides of the world. It’s only been a few days since they last talked, but usually they’re squeezing in short calls whenever they can spare a few minutes, so one without a time limit like today is refreshing. 

Bora asks about her little sister and Handong reassures her that Gahyeon is still ever the social butterfly. Even in the new country she’s out making friends with everyone else on set, regardless of their department. Handong usually keeps to herself and the other stylists (including Gahyeon), but it’s nice to see the younger woman enjoy herself. 

It’s how she and Bora met, after all. Gahyeon didn’t hesitate even slightly to invite her new coworker Handong over for drinks one night the first time they were on a set together. She _did,_ however, forget to warn the Chinese woman just how gorgeous (and how much of a shameless flirt) her older sister was, or that said sister would be home as well for those drinks.

Topics keep flowing as Handong continues her walk back. About Siyeon, Bora’s music producer friend, and the track she showed her recently hoping she might have some ideas to choreograph for it. And how Minji, the owner of their favorite bakery down the street and longtime friend of both of them, misses her and wanted to send Handong some goodies but couldn’t bear the thought of her treats getting stale on the way over. 

Bora listens attentively as Handong tells her how the shoot has been going, and how happy she’s been with the styling she’s gotten to do for this particular movie. The variety has challenged her in a way the last few sets she’s been on haven’t, and it’s been really enjoyable to push herself the last few months. 

Handong sighs when she makes it back, leaning against the wall next to the door. She doesn’t go in, not wanting to disturb the other occupant yet not wanting to end the conversation yet either. Instead she sets the bag of food down right in front of the door and waits, listening to Bora talk excitedly about the junior dance classes she finally had time to help teach the last couple days.

“And how about the Terrible Two? How are those menaces doing?” Handong asks.

Bora’s loud laugh suddenly pierces her ears. “You really need to stop calling them that, you know they’re sweet kids.”

“And forget the way they’ve treated me? Oh honey, after all these years you _still_ underestimate my ability to hold a grudge.” 

“Dongie, Yoohyeonie just called you a crazy cat lady... and you _are_ a crazy cat lady.”

“Excuse me?” Despite her words, Handong can’t stop the smile. Maybe they have a point, but that doesn’t mean she has to admit it.

“Anyways,” Bora continues, her laugh winding down, “they’re both amazing. Yoohyeon’s been helping little Yubin open up more, and they’re both improving so much. They’re excited to show you what they’ve learned once you get back, so you’ll have to swing by the studio again to see them.”

“Can’t wait.”

A short pause, before Bora pipes up again. “Did you make it back yet?” 

“Yeah, just made it to the door actually. I’m ready to go in and devour all this chicken.”

Bora lets out a sound of despair on the other end of the line, making Handong laugh. “I’m jealous, I’m so hungry right now.”

“Really? This time of night?”

“I’ve been up for a long time, okay?” 

A comfortable silence falls as their chuckles die down, both women just enjoying the other’s presence. 

“Dongie?” Handong hums, telling Bora to continue. “I-... I really miss you.”

Handong’s heart melts. As affectionate as the smaller woman is all the time, deeper and more emotional statements like that aren’t as easy for her. It says a lot to Handong about how much she means it.

“Me too. Four months is a long time.”

“Tell me about it... How am I supposed to last another three without my Dongdong cuddles?”

Handong smirks. “Well, that’s what all our pillows are for. How you’re gonna last without the sex... well that I don’t know.” 

“Handong!” Bora squeals and Handong is glad she thought to pull the phone away from her ear as soon as she said that. “...I hate that you’re totally right.”

As she's laughing, Handong reaches up to knock on the door. “Aren’t I always?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny-...” Handong knocks again and Bora pauses. “..who the heck? Sorry, let me see what jerk is knocking on doors this time of night.”

Handong just barely swallows down the knowing laugh, and instead just hums to let Bora know she heard her. 

After a moment, Bora’s voice is confused when she speaks back up. “Uh... there’s no one there and just a bag on the floor? It looks like a food takeout bag but what do you think the odds are that it’s a bomb?”

“A bomb?” Handong scoffs. “Why is that the first-... anyways. You said it looks like food, maybe someone just wanted you to have something to eat. Sounds nice to me.”

“Babe, it’s two thirty in the morning. Who would be sending me-... you did _not._ ” 

“What?” The younger woman puts on her best innocent voice. “You said you were hungry, so I’d just call this good luck that someone wanted to send you something.”

“I can’t believe you, I just said that in passing I-... How did you even-?” Bora starts making little noises of exasperation that Handong’s always thought were the cutest thing, and warmth fills her chest. “Dongieee... It’s _your_ birthday, I’m supposed to be getting _you_ stuff not the other way around.”

_Just wait._ Handong thinks. “Don’t worry, this is a present for myself too.”

Bora snorts. “Getting me food isn’t a present for you, I don’t care how you spin it.”

The door opens and Handong’s heart stops when she sees Bora step out and crouch down to look in the bag. She stays frozen next to the wall so Bora won’t see her as long as she stays focused on the food.

“No fucking way. You got chicken from our favorite place! Now I’m gonna feel even worse eating this without you.” The shorter woman digs further into the bag, not noticing how quiet the other end of the line has gotten. “Why is there so much? I said I was hungry, not that Minji was over.”

Handong only just holds back a laugh at that. It still amazes her how much food their friend can eat sometimes. They always make sure to have extra whenever they invite her over for dinner.

“Babe? You still there?” Handong hangs up and Bora looks down at her phone in confusion, “What..?”

“I wanted there to be some food for me too,” Handong says out loud. 

Bora shrieks, jumping back and falling flat on her ass. She stares up at Handong, her mouth open in shock but unable to form any words. Handong just laughs lightly and waits for her to process what’s happening.

“...Dongie?”

Handong grins. “The one and only.”

Bora still stays frozen for a moment, her eyes looking the younger woman up and down as though she still can’t believe what she’s seeing.

Starting to get a bit impatient, Handong raises her eyebrows at her. “Well? Aren’t you happy to see me?” She spreads her arms out in invitation and that snaps Bora out of it. The shorter woman leaps at Handong, holding her tight and wrapping her legs around her as she squeals her name. 

Handong stumbles back from the impact but holds them up, joy bubbling up out of her in a laugh as she revels in the excitement of her girlfriend. “Hey, remember the two thirty am thing, let’s not piss off our neighbors my first few minutes back home.”

Bora’s response is quiet. “Home... You’re home.” 

Handong holds Bora even tighter at that. A silent reassurance that it’s real, she really is back for now. She leans back so she can see Bora’s face, and wipes at the tears already starting to escape. She offers her a soft smile. “See? Happy birthday to me.”

That gets another laugh out of Bora, but Handong quickly smothers it, replacing it with the soft sounds of their lips connecting for the first time in months. And when they separate, and Bora puts her feet back on the ground but dives in to nestle her face in the taller woman’s neck, all Handong can think about is just how much she missed this. 

“Happy birthday, Dongie.”

She strokes Bora hair, enjoying the moment a bit longer before she can bear to break the silence again, figuring it’s probably time they went back into their apartment. “So, how about that chicken then?”

It might not have really started until 2am the following morning, but Handong thinks this might be her best birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i'm in my missing dongie hours again (currently open 24/7). happy dongie day to everyone! don't forget to vote and support her on youth with you :)
> 
> also sorry if this felt a bit... unpolished. it was kinda a spur of the moment thing and i wanted to get it out today before leaving for work. hopefully you still enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
